<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i swear you’ll feel alive, boy by jewelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464128">i swear you’ll feel alive, boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelle/pseuds/jewelle'>jewelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Multi, Or Is It?, Polyamory, Sexual Tension That Isn't Actually Sexual Tension, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelle/pseuds/jewelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter was different. </p><p>Winter called for something more. Winter called for a warm body, for fresh blood, for <i>life.</i> They wanted to feel it thrum under their hands, to feel it pulse through their own veins. </p><p>They wanted to feel alive again, just once.</p><p> <br/><i>alternatively,</i> iwaizumi and oikawa are vampires looking for a human to keep by their side during the winter; kageyama is too curious for his own good</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i swear you’ll feel alive, boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[party noises] hq fic debut lets go!!!!!</p><p>ok so this is an old fic. like <i>old</i> old. like <i>i wrote it for a fic fest in 2018 but it fell thru so this never got to see the light of day</i> old. but i really really liked this story (thanks to the anon who sent in the prompt to the fest sorry i took it n turned it into smth else 😭🙏) n i always felt bad that i never got to post it, so i finally decided to revamp it (haha) to fit an ot3 from haikyuu that i honestly had never thought abt before this... srry to iwaoikage i am now a Believer </p><p>while i did try my best to adjust n add things to suit them better, this fic <i>was</i> written for an entirely different fandom/relationship so there might be some parts that just carried over from the original characters that sort of needed to be in the story. plz dont kill me for mischaracterisation😖 </p><p>i have a bunch of other hq fics lined up (+ ideas for a continuation of this one) so if u like this n would wanna see more, please subscribe to my acc it would make my day hehe</p><p>m for language, mentions and descriptions of blood, past death, n the overall... <i>sensual</i> vibe of the blood drinking sesh lol</p><p>title from fun by troye sivan n hope u all enjoy!!!&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter was always the hardest.</p><p>They didn’t actually feel the cold, they didn’t feel anything, really, but there was something about the gloomy season that made them feel just as dead on the outside as they were inside. </p><p>Iwaizumi thought it was the dark skies, the grey streets, but Oikawa thought it was the people. He thought they were all just as drained of life as they were whenever the frozen spell came around—and that made everything harder.</p><p>Most times, blood bags stolen from hospital shelves were enough to keep them sated; subdued. Their palates, watered down by the decades, had already become accustomed to the mild taste as they pushed themselves to believe that this was the best option for them. </p><p>When they were younger, hungry, <em> greedy, </em> they’d fed on whoever they wanted, whenever they wanted, leaving trails of empty bodies from town to town. But it only led to trouble, and a single slip up that found them caught between life and death in the hands of a hunter was enough to make them change their ways for the better.</p><p>Still, they couldn’t deny what they were, what they always would be. Just like every creature, every being, every soul that had to pay the price of immortality, they had urges. They had cravings. They had these carnal fucking impulses that sometimes were a bit more… <em> difficult </em>to handle.</p><p>A quick trip downtown in the late hours of the night would usually be all that they needed when they wanted an extra fix, though, and that would be as far as it would go. </p><p>That was as far as they would ever let themselves lose control.</p><p>But, winter was different. </p><p>Winter called for something more. Winter called for a warm body, for fresh blood, for <em> life. </em> They wanted to feel it thrum under their hands, to feel it pulse through their own veins. </p><p>They wanted to feel alive again, just once.</p><p>And so, they found themselves in one of those shady districts that silently hid right in the heart of their city—the ones people didn’t talk about, the ones people went to when they wanted to disappear, the ones where people knew that vampires were more than a myth. </p><p>There had been far too many cases around their area for it to be called a fable now, and like every lore, there were the believers. There were those who thought they knew everything there was to know about vampires, those who came here in hopes that they would be taken in by one; as an underling, as a feeding bag, as whatever they could get.</p><p>Iwaizumi didn’t like coming around here, because to him, it was people like those who were the most dangerous, people who thought that becoming one of them was easy, <em> fun, </em> people who thought it was all just a game.</p><p>They’d met one before; this pretty little thing that they had so kindly brought home to feed on through the season, only to have him turn on them just as they’d begun to trust him. </p><p>This person, this <em> monster, </em> had forced Iwaizumi to turn him into a vampire, he had suffered through the change, and so, Oikawa had to be the one to take care of him.</p><p>“I don’t want you to have to do that again, Tooru,” Iwaizumi had tried to tell Oikawa, to convince him that they could find another way, another option. “I know you don’t like having blood on your hands, not anymore.”</p><p>It was sweet of him, truly, but they both knew that they needed it. </p><p>They had barely made it through the cold season in the year after that incident, when they had sworn off keeping humans by their side. Neither of them showed it, neither of them ever dared to admit it, but they both knew just how much they would rather have died that year.</p><p>This year, this winter, they needed it, they really needed it, so Oikawa had given Iwaizumi a short kiss of reassurance, and he’d told him, “We’ll be more careful, okay? We’ll pick someone good this time, I promise.”</p><p>Oikawa wasn’t the type to break his promises, especially not ones to his own lover, so he made sure to have his senses on full alert once they were there, to scope out every single person who was out tonight as best and as quick as he could. </p><p>He knew that being there made Iwaizumi feel uneasy, that the other was surely already itching to leave after only a few minutes of being surrounded by too many unfamiliar bodies, too many prying eyes, so Oikawa tried to speed it up, scanning the place from one end to the other and—</p><p>“<em>Iwa-chan,</em>” Oikawa stopped him with a hand on his arm, a glint in his gaze, and he nodded his head to their far left. “Look over there.”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s eyes slid over to where Oikawa was looking and the sight he was met with was an interesting one. </p><p>There was a boy hovering outside the door of a feeding den disguised as a nightclub, anxiously pacing back and forth like he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to go inside or not, and he kept glancing over his shoulder every other second like he was afraid someone might sneak up on him.</p><p>“He looks scared,” Iwaizumi mused, and really, he did. </p><p>The people who came here either knew exactly what they were looking for, or they were curious enough to see what they would find—but this boy looked like he was neither. He looked like he just wanted to go home, and Iwaizumi wouldn’t lie, it was actually a little cute.</p><p>“I know,” Oikawa quipped, and there was an unmistakable excitement behind his words that told Iwaizumi that he was more than intrigued. He tugged on Iwaizumi’s hand then, practically bouncing as he headed in the boy’s direction. “Let’s go see what he’s up to.”</p><p>The boy turned out to look a lot younger up close, nothing more than twenty at most, and it worried Iwaizumi, because kids like these were often bad news. Oikawa quickly shushed him before his doubt got to him, reminding him that young blood always tasted better, and <em> well, </em> Iwaizumi couldn’t argue with that.</p><p>“Hi!” </p><p>Oikawa was the first to approach him, flashing a blinding grin from his side, and the sudden move made the boy jump. He spun around like he was about to make a run for it, but before he could even try, Iwaizumi kept him in place from the other end, arms crossing over his chest.</p><p>The kid gulped once he realised he was trapped, nervously glancing between the two of them, and he barely managed a, “H–Hello.” </p><p>“What’s your name?” Oikawa didn’t give him a chance to answer first, immediately pointing between himself and his boyfriend. “I’m Oikawa. That’s Iwaizumi.”</p><p>Iwaizumi thought Oikawa was being a bit too eager, but he let him have his fun; it had been a while, after all. Standing back, he simply watched the scene unfold, ready to step in if he needed to.</p><p>“Kageyama,” the boy answered quietly, though his voice was steadier than before, and he even tried to stand up a little straighter to make it seem like he wasn’t completely terrified. How amusing. “Kageyama Tobio.”</p><p>Oikawa hummed, a finger already running along Kageyama’s arm as he leaned in closer to him, and he jerked his chin towards the club entrance. “Do you know what this place is, Tobio-chan?”</p><p>Kageyama nodded, once.</p><p>“And do you know what they do in there?”</p><p>Another nod, slower.</p><p>“Is that what you’re looking for?” Oikawa asked; curious, wondering if this person was here to let himself be fed on, or if he would be up for letting them be the ones to take him home, to take care of him instead of leaving him to be sucked dry in one of those dodgy, dirty backrooms. </p><p>“I–I don’t know,” Kageyama admitted, much to their surprise, no longer trying to act tough as he avoided their eyes and his voice grew small. “It’s just… I’ve heard… <em> stories, </em> you know, and I guess I wanted to see if they were true.”</p><p>That pulled a smile out of Oikawa, and he arched his eyebrows at Iwaizumi over the top of Kageyama’s head as though to ask what he thought of the kid. Iwaizumi had always been the better judge of character between the two of them, after all.</p><p>Although it did seem rather risky to take in someone who wasn’t even sure what he wanted, Iwaizumi supposed it was no worse than someone who might try to take advantage of them. They’d had enough of those for a lifetime.</p><p>So he gave Oikawa a small nod of approval, and the way his baby’s face lit up right then made Iwaizumi feel like maybe, <em> maybe, </em> this was worth a shot.</p><p>Oikawa took another moment to consider Kageyama, to be absolutely sure, and once he was certain of his choice, he leaned in closer and said: “The stories are true.”</p><p>“We can show you,” Iwaizumi added with a cool whisper, a certain twinkle in his tone that made Kageyama’s face turn beet red.</p><p>There was a shift in the air as Kageyama realised what they meant, what they <em> were. </em> He was quick to look up when they both offered their hands to him, waiting for him to decide whether he wanted to keep standing there on his own, or if he was ready to find what he came here for.</p><p>He turned to Oikawa, then to Iwaizumi, back to Oikawa and—</p><p>“You’re not going to hurt me, are you?” Kageyama asked then, hesitant, unsure, as if there was a part of him that wanted to just take their hands and go with them, but at the same time, there was something holding him back.</p><p><em> He’s cautious, </em> Oikawa noted, and that was a good sign. He would rather have someone who was wary of them, instead of a person who thought they had them all figured out, who thought they could screw them over too.</p><p>“We won’t hurt you,” Oikawa assured him, but as a warning, his voice sharpened to say, “Not unless you hurt us.” </p><p>He melted back into a sugary tone almost instantly, a hand reaching out to brush aside the dark hair in Kageyama’s eyes, and his fingertips lingered on the boy’s body heat. “But you won’t do that to us now, will you, Tobio-chan?”</p><p>Kageyama didn’t flinch away from his touch, shaking his head just enough to let Oikawa’s long fingers press into his skin.</p><p>“Good,” Oikawa said then, pleased with his answer, and again, he held out his hand to Kageyama, the offer more tempting now.</p><p>This time, Kageyama took it, grabbing onto Iwaizumi’s hand as well.</p><p>He made no protest as they began to lead him away from the club; these two built bodies towering on either side of him. He was actually around the same height as the both of them, he seemed to be taller than Iwaizumi even, but somehow, it felt like he was significantly smaller than them right then, like they were protecting him in a way. </p><p>And they <em> were, </em> really, because a place like this was like a beacon for creatures of the night. Other vampires were just as drawn to it as they were, and if they weren’t careful, Kageyama might get snatched away by someone else before they could make him theirs, someone like—</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa went still at the voice. </p><p>
  <em> Ah, fuck… Not him…  </em>
</p><p>They had hoped they wouldn’t cross paths with Ushijima here tonight, or <em> ever, </em> honestly, but it seemed that their night wasn’t going as they planned, not at all. </p><p>Out of instinct, they shuffled closer to Kageyama.</p><p>“I didn’t think I’d see you two out here ever again,” was what Ushijima said then, and he sure tried to make it sound like he missed them or something, but his words were empty, lacking the warmth of someone with an actual soul.</p><p>Ushijima was one of those newer ones, the ones who showed up in their town out of nowhere, causing havoc with his partner, a strange, scrawny vamp called Tendou. That Tendou didn’t look like much, but Oikawa had gotten into a scuffle with him a while back, and the guy turned out to have a pretty mean bite, so Oikawa made sure to stay clear of them since then, as did Iwaizumi.</p><p>“I thought you’d stopped taking humans under your wing,” Ushijima continued when neither Oikawa nor Iwaizumi made any effort to respond to him. “You know, especially after what happened to that last one…”</p><p>Kageyama’s body seemed to tense up at that, and they were aware that Ushijima was doing this on purpose, that he was just trying to scare Kageyama off, but Oikawa wouldn’t let him take the bait, sliding a steady arm around the boy’s waist, and his hand squeezed him in comfort.</p><p>“It won’t happen again,” Oikawa stated calmly, doing his best to keep his tone still, not wanting to let his temper get the best of him just yet. “Tobio is a good boy.”</p><p>The younger relaxed at the praise, leaning into Oikawa’s side, tightening his hand around Iwaizumi’s fingers too, and he looked away from the peculiar pair in front of them, deciding to just let Iwaizumi and Oikawa handle this.</p><p>“If he’s so good, then maybe we should have him,” Tendou chimed, already reaching out for Kageyama with clawed fingers and a fanged grin. “We’ll make sure he feels real ni—”</p><p>Oikawa smacked his hand away before he could finish that sentence, before he could touch the boy, <em> their </em> boy, hitting Tendou so hard that even Iwaizumi was startled by it.</p><p>There wasn’t an ounce of self-control left in Oikawa; the red of his eyes flashed a shade darker, the razor tips of his own fangs poking out from behind his snarling lips as he hissed, “He’s <em> ours.</em>”</p><p>Tendou looked like he was about to fight back, staring at his wounded hand with an eerie, vacant gaze, but Ushijima simply put a hand on his shoulder, quietly clicking his tongue at him like he was some kind of pet. </p><p>“It’s fine, Tendou,” he said lightly, not a single care in his tone as he pulled Tendou towards him. “We’ll go find someone else to play with tonight. I saw a little one with orange hair that looks like he’d be interesting.” </p><p>Ushijima smiled at them, cold, mocking, and he gave Kageyama a pitiful once-over. “After all, you two will probably ruin this poor thing enough on your own, no?”</p><p>They took their leave then, and before Oikawa could go after them, Iwaizumi promptly put his arms around both him and Kageyama. He pulled them out of that awful place and moved them to somewhere safer, at least until Oikawa calmed himself down.</p><p>The Oikawa in question was still seething when they reached a quiet alley, his breathing ragged, a low growl rumbling in the back of his throat loud enough to echo in the small space too. </p><p>It scared Kageyama a little more than he’d care to admit, the boy awkwardly inching away from him and choosing to hide behind Iwaizumi’s safe-looking shoulder instead.</p><p>“Sorry about this,” Iwaizumi said to the frightened Kageyama, waving a vague hand at his boyfriend’s one-man act. “Our Tooru-kun here has a bit of a possessive streak, you see.”</p><p>Oikawa didn’t seem to appreciate the comment, nor the patronising way Iwaizumi used his name, so he threw a sour look at him. “<em>Tsk, </em> I just don’t like it when people try to fucking touch what’s mine, okay? You know that, <em> Hajime.</em>”</p><p>“I know, baby, I’m just playing,” Iwaizumi quickly coaxed, reaching out to rub his cheek in apology. He ran a thumb over Oikawa’s bottom lip, eyeing his gleaming fangs. “But, seriously, put those away already, will you, idiot? You’re freaking the poor kid out.”</p><p>“No, it– it’s okay,” Kageyama said, somehow finding the courage to step up to him again. His hand came up to cup the other side of Oikawa’s cold face, carefully touching the pointed tips, and his eyes went starry as if he was admiring them. “…They’re pretty.”</p><p>Oikawa’s eyes flickered up to the boy, his anger ebbing away slightly at the innocent compliment, but there was no doubt that he was still on edge, and Kageyama didn’t exactly make it any better when he asked: “But, um, could I maybe know what happened to the last person?”</p><p>“I killed him,” was Oikawa’s blunt answer, too tired, too <em> spent, </em> to even bother sugarcoating it anymore, and Kageyama’s face paled at the confession. “That person hurt Iwaizumi, he hurt himself too, he put all of us in danger, so I got rid of him.”</p><p>“Hey, Tooru…” Iwaizumi started in warning, but Oikawa ignored him, already smelling the fear on Kageyama as the boy slowly began to pull away from the both of them.</p><p>“I told you, didn’t I?” Oikawa reminded him. “We won’t hurt you unless you hurt us, so if you’re not going to, then you don’t have to worry, <em> but—</em>” He raised his chin, eyes narrowing. “If you’re even thinking about it, then you should just leave now.”</p><p>Kageyama stood in silence for a good while, like he was trying to make up his mind, his every thought practically visible as his bright eyes flitted to and fro, and once he came to a decision, he gripped Oikawa’s face again, firmer now. </p><p>“I won’t hurt you,” he told them, sounding so sure of himself that it was almost sweet. He looked at Iwaizumi, offering a small smile. “I won’t hurt either of you.”</p><p>Oikawa searched Kageyama’s convinced face to see if he really meant it, taking the time to properly decide whether this kid was worth risking their lives all over again.</p><p>
  <em> Was he? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Would he be? </em>
</p><p>In truth, questions like these were pointless to ask now. They wouldn’t know unless they tried, right? They could decide to let Kageyama into their lives, into their home, into their hearts—but in the end, what Kageyama chose to do with what he was given would be up to him alone. </p><p>“I’m hungry,” Oikawa settled on eventually, finally cracking a lazy grin, and Iwaizumi took that as a sign that he’d agreed to keep this boy with them, so he clapped his hands together too, calling out, “Alright, let’s go home then.”</p><p>Home, as Iwaizumi put it, wasn’t all too far from where they’d been, and neither of them had ever bothered investing in a car anyway, so they just headed back on foot, Iwaizumi and Oikawa walking off with their locked hands swinging in between them.</p><p>Kageyama trailed behind them, watching the two, unsure whether he should interrupt the scene or if he should just hang back, but the pair apparently sensed his hesitation, turning around in complete sync.</p><p>They even tilted their heads at the same time, an identical look of confusion on their faces, but it was Iwaizumi who asked, “Why are you walking back there, Tobio?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, I just– Because Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san were… I mean, the two of you were already, like, <em> you know… </em> So, I–I didn’t wanna… <em> I don’t know. </em> I don’t know what I’m saying right now. Sorry.” </p><p>Kageyama was aware he wasn’t making any sense, and the chaotically ambiguous hand gestures that he offered didn’t explain much either, but they seemed to understand him anyway.</p><p>Iwaizumi only rolled his eyes at him, and he let go of Oikawa’s hand to take Kageyama’s instead, tugging him towards them with a single pull.</p><p>Stunned, Kageyama’s gaze shifted between their joined hands and Oikawa’s empty one, afraid that it would offend him. But Oikawa didn’t mind it at all, simply grabbing Kageyama’s other hand, slotting their fingers together the same way he’d done with Iwaizumi earlier.</p><p><em> That… </em> </p><p>Kageyama didn’t quite understand the dynamic here, because it was pretty clear that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were an item, but from the moment that they had approached him, they’d both showed an interest in him. </p><p>Sure, Oikawa was a lot more straightforward about it, anyone would know right off the bat that he was flirting, but Kageyama would be lying if he said he didn’t notice the looks Iwaizumi had given him too, and it was enough to know that the guy was just as into him as Oikawa was. </p><p><em> He’s ours, </em> Oikawa had said to that other vampire back there. <em> Ours. </em> Not his, not Iwaizumi’s, but both of theirs, together. </p><p>Kageyama wasn’t an idiot. He knew that these two might have just been looking for a meal tonight, but the hunger, the lust, the <em> desire </em> masked in their eyes when they looked at him told him that they wanted more than just blood.</p><p>They wanted <em> him, </em> but how could they both want him if they already had each other?</p><p>And as if to answer Kageyama’s silent question, Oikawa told him, “You’re with us now, okay?”</p><p>Kageyama’s heart thumped, and he didn’t know how, but that sentence alone seemed to explain it. It explained <em> them.  </em></p><p>So when the two people pulled him along, walking off with their locked hands swinging in between them, heading home, their home, all Kageyama could say was, “Okay.”</p><p>As soon as they reached their apartment, shock was written all over Kageyama’s little face, and when they asked him what was wrong, he turned a deep shade of red, coughing into his fist before he mumbled out a sheepish, “…No, it’s nothing. I just thought you guys would live in, like, a <em> cave </em> or something.”</p><p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa shared a funny look then, a quiet chuckle passing between them at how adorably naive this Tobio of theirs was. The poor child probably thought that they could turn into bats and slept in old coffins too.</p><p>“It’s much nicer than a cave, right?” Oikawa teased, inviting him inside the modern-style loft. “So, don’t worry about it and make yourself at home, Tobio-chan.”</p><p>Once they had Kageyama on their couch, sitting with his palms folded together politely, Oikawa made the first move. </p><p>Pushing his hands aside to take a seat right on his open lap, Oikawa’s legs straddled his thighs as the faint-hearted Kageyama looked up at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” asked Oikawa, taking the boy’s pretty face in his hands, eager mouth already parted halfway like there was no more time to waste.</p><p>Kageyama almost nodded an immediate yes, but he caught himself, turning to Iwaizumi for permission as he stuttered out a nervous, “C–Can he, Iwaizumi-san?”</p><p>“Only if I can too,” Iwaizumi answered smoothly, the barest of smirks curling the corner of his lips, and the reply made Kageyama blush even harder than he already was.</p><p>He whispered an agreement then, so Oikawa took that as his cue, twisting Kageyama’s head back towards him to let their mouths meet. </p><p>The boy immediately gasped against Oikawa’s freezing lips, but he quickly hid his shock, his heavy eyelids falling shut as he let Oikawa slip a cold tongue between his teeth. </p><p>Despite his firm build, Kageyama was awfully pliant, turning to putty when Oikawa grabbed hold of him, his entire body going soft under the elder’s tender touch. He allowed himself to be pushed back against the cushions as Oikawa moved to trail kisses along his throat, down into the tiny dip between his collarbones; down, down, do—</p><p>“Stop playing with your food, or else I’ll take him first,” Iwaizumi voiced a playful warning, and Kageyama’s eyes flew open to find the man sitting on the other end of the couch, watching them with that cool smile still playing on his face.</p><p>Oikawa hummed a protest, enjoying this Tobio-chan’s wheat skin far too much, and he wanted nothing more than to mark the space all over, to show his claim, to make him <em> his. </em> But Iwaizumi was right. As beautiful as Kageyama was, they had brought him here to feed on him, and the reminder made Oikawa’s empty stomach twist in hunger.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Oikawa asked, pulling back a little to face Kageyama properly, giving him a final chance to stop this before they went too far to turn back.</p><p>Kageyama held his gaze, steady, but his voice shook when he said, “Even if I’m not, it’s too late to say no, isn’t it, Oikawa-san?”</p><p>That pulled a heavy sigh out of Oikawa, like he was disappointed that Kageyama would actually think that of him, of them.</p><p>“It’s not too late to say no,” Oikawa told him, and he meant it. “If you don’t want this, we’ll let you leave. We don’t feed on people who don’t want to be fed on, Tobio-chan.”</p><p>Kageyama was about to commend them for their surprisingly upright morals, but then Iwaizumi added, “Blood tastes bitter when it’s unwilling. We don’t like that.”</p><p>
  <em> …Oh.  </em>
</p><p>Oikawa agreed with a nod, shuddering at the mere thought of drinking bitter blood, and once again, he asked Kageyama: “So, are you alright with this or not?”</p><p>Kageyama considered the situation, and if he was being honest, this wasn’t what he had in mind when he snuck out of the house earlier tonight. He thought he would just drop by one of those clubs, sneak a quick peek at what was going on, just to curb his curiosity. He didn’t think he would end up in the company of not one, but <em> two </em> actual vampires who wanted to feed on him, who wanted to claim him as their own, whatever that even meant.</p><p>But he figured if he’d already come this far, then he might as well just let it happen, right? He didn’t have anything to lose anyway.</p><p>“I’m good,” Kageyama answered, nodding his head repeatedly to show them that he was sure. “I want this.”</p><p>He generously bared his neck to Oikawa then, tilting his head backwards, tugging his shirt collar down too, and—</p><p>“Oh, no, sweetheart, that’s not it,” Oikawa laughed, lifting his head again, and he traced a finger along Kageyama’s neck, tickling his skin. “It’s very tempting, but if I drink from there, there’s no way you’ll last us through the winter.”</p><p>Kageyama blinked. “Through the winter?”</p><p>Frowning, Oikawa sat up properly, wrists locking behind the boy’s neck. “Did you think that this was a one-time thing? I thought I made it clear that we’re keeping you.”</p><p>“Keeping… <em> What?</em>” </p><p>Taken aback, Kageyama started to fidget under Oikawa, a mixture of confusion and concern beginning to cloud his expression. “No, wait a minute, do I– do I have to live here? With you guys?”</p><p>“You don’t have to <em> live </em> here, but it’d be nice if you stayed sometimes,” Oikawa said, a tinge of something selfish, something greedy in his murmured voice that Kageyama heard loud and clear.</p><p>His hands slid up to cradle Kageyama’s face, thumbs drawing gentle circles onto his cheeks to calm him down. “Still,” Oikawa compromised, “if you really don’t like it here, then we can come pick you up instead. We’ll bring you out to play, wherever you want to go, whatever you want to do.” </p><p>He leaned into Kageyama, bumping their noses together. “We’ll take care of you, Tobio-chan.”</p><p>Iwaizumi was at Kageyama’s side now, taking one of his trembling hands into his own, placing a chaste kiss to his wrist, and his icy lips lingered over the boy’s rising pulse. </p><p>“But in return, you’ll have to give us a bit of your blood once in a while, Tobio,” Iwaizumi explained carefully, dark eyes lifting to meet Kageyama’s anxious gaze. “We don’t need much. Just enough to keep us warm.”</p><p>Kageyama looked between the two, Oikawa keeping him grounded, Iwaizumi gripping his hand tight, and really, he should be scared, fucking terrified even. But there was just something about these people that made him feel… <em> safe, </em>like he had nothing to worry about if he was with them, like they would really take care of him the way they said they would. </p><p>And that would be nice, wouldn’t it? To be cared for, to be <em> loved, </em> and all he had to do was give them some blood every now and then. </p><p>Kageyama didn’t want to be like that last person. He didn’t want to become a vampire like them; not now, not ever. He only wanted to feel the thrill of having them drink from him, to be basked in their attention, to know that they needed him, wanted him, <em> craved </em> him. </p><p>He wanted to feel alive, just once.</p><p>So, Kageyama closed his hand around Iwaizumi’s palm, his other hand finding its way to the small of Oikawa’s back, and once more, he told them, “I want this. I want you. Both of you.”</p><p>That was all Oikawa needed to hear, sealing his consent with another kiss, slower this time, just to make him feel it. Before he could get carried away again, he broke away from Kageyama, bringing the boy’s arm up to his open mouth, and he latched onto the inside of his elbow, fangs piercing the smooth skin.</p><p><em> Sweet, </em> was Oikawa’s first thought when Kageyama’s blood hit his tongue, and honestly, he was surprised. He hadn’t expected the boy to taste like this at all. From his looks, the way he acted, this Kageyama seemed more like he would be made of steel; cold, guarded, the iron in his blood building a wall around his heart. </p><p>But then again, steel could be melted, <em> molded</em>—just like a beautiful little human in the palm of Oikawa’s hands.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how else to explain it; all he knew was that the Kageyama before him tasted… <em> pure, </em>like his blood had never been tainted by a single drop of toxic in the entirety of his life, and it made him taste that much better. </p><p>So, Oikawa savoured it, cherished it. He sucked on his skin as slowly as he could to make it last, breathing Kageyama in to take in every bit of him. </p><p>A sharp, numbing pain had shot up Kageyama’s arm when Oikawa bit him, like a needle at the doctor’s, or the sting of a bee, but it was gone as soon as Iwaizumi’s lips found his, catching them in a kiss to distract him. </p><p>Iwaizumi was rougher than Oikawa was, but in a way, he was warmer, firmer. He kept a steady hand on the back of Kageyama’s neck to hold them close, more certain of what he wanted where Oikawa had been teasing.</p><p>Kageyama couldn’t quite decide which one he liked better. He probably liked them both.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what was happening down there anymore, he was too afraid to look, but Oikawa seemed to be enjoying himself. At least, that was what he figured from the pleased sounds the elder let out as he fed; from the way he clung onto Kageyama like he didn’t want to let him go too.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Kageyama to start feeling good, bubbles rising up to his head, making him dizzy. He couldn’t tell if it was from Oikawa’s lips on his skin or Iwaizumi’s lips on his own, but he was happy with it either way, and a stupid, stupid smile spread wide across his face once the two pulled away from him.</p><p>“It feels like you’re high, doesn’t it?” Oikawa asked, switching positions with Iwaizumi so that he could have his turn, training his attention on the dazed boy for now.</p><p>“Dunno,” Kageyama answered with a hiccup, head lolling back as a giggle burst out of him, and his eyes squeezed shut to make the room stop spinning. “I’ve never been high before.”</p><p>Oikawa snorted at that, muttering a, “Cute,” under his breath, before he began planting sloppy kisses along the side of Kageyama’s neck where his collar had come loose, nibbling at his bare shoulder in a languid attempt at keeping him distracted. </p><p>On the other side, Iwaizumi was at his limit. </p><p>He felt that he’d been pretty patient tonight, more patient than usual, but his restraint didn’t last much longer. He couldn’t hold back anymore, not when Kageyama was right there for him to take, with pale, purple veins under his skin that were tempting Iwaizumi, making his empty mouth water.</p><p>His fangs grew out for the first time that night, but neither Kageyama nor Oikawa had even gotten a chance to see them before they disappeared into the crook of the boy’s opposite arm.</p><p>Unlike his kisses, Iwaizumi’s bite was gentler than Oikawa’s, more mindful about how much he drank, because as hungry as he was, he didn’t want to overwhelm the poor boy. Kageyama would be no good to them if he suddenly went into shock and decided to end this arrangement right there and then.</p><p>But the more attentive Iwaizumi was, the more Kageyama could feel his every move. There was a growing tingle where the pad of the elder’s tongue was lapping at his skin, an unbearable itch where his cutting fangs were buried in his arm, yet he felt an unusually compelling urge to let Iwaizumi in deeper, further. </p><p>As if Iwaizumi could detect Kageyama’s intentions, he pulled off with a laboured breath; red blood staining his wet lips.</p><p>Another gleeful laugh escaped Kageyama’s throat when Iwaizumi finished feeding, and neither of them were sure whether it was really the high that was getting to him, or if it was just because he was enjoying this. </p><p>They found it endearing either way, and an odd fondness that they didn’t quite understand yet bloomed in both their chests when they looked at the boy, <em> their </em> boy.</p><p>“How was that?” Oikawa asked once Kageyama managed to settle down, twirling a strand of his hair around his finger. “Are you feeling alright now, Tobio-chan?”</p><p>Kageyama gave them a nod, a smile too, and he sounded more than sincere when he said, “Yeah, I’m okay.” </p><p>That seemed to please Oikawa, relief in his eyes, and to show his gratitude, he gave his Tobio the gentlest kiss he’d ever given anyone in his life, mumbling a sweet, “Thank you,” against the boy’s soft, smiling lips.</p><p>As much as Oikawa wanted to continue showering Kageyama in affection, a sudden yawn stretched his mouth wide open before he could help it, his full stomach making him feel drowsy, and he held his arms out to Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, I’m sleepy,” was all he said, and Iwaizumi was already scooping Oikawa up into his arms like he weighed nothing, letting him rest his heavy head against his shoulder.</p><p>Oikawa allowed himself to be carried to bed and tucked into the covers like a child, and when Iwaizumi bent down to kiss him goodnight, he asked, “Happy, Tooru?” </p><p>“Very happy,” Oikawa answered, giving Iwaizumi a content grin before he kissed him long and full. He was already half-asleep by the time he fell back against his pillows, and he only hummed in response when Iwaizumi told him he was going to go check on Kageyama, saying, “‘Kay, play nice, you two.”</p><p>Satisfaction filled Iwaizumi as he tiptoed out of the room, not only because he’d been fed more than enough to last him days, but because Oikawa had kept his promise—they’d found someone good this time; someone perfect, even.</p><p>Kageyama was dozing off on the couch when Iwaizumi returned, but he jolted awake when he felt someone pick up his now bruised arm, eyes immediately blowing wide open. </p><p>“W–Wait– Are you gonna– <em> Again?</em>”</p><p>At first, Iwaizumi didn’t understand what he meant, staring blankly with knitted eyebrows, but— </p><p>“Oh! <em> Oh, </em> no, I’m not gonna feed on you again, I just…” He quickly ducked his head, running his tongue over the bite wound, doing the same on the other side; saliva against skin. Then, he said: “It helps it heal faster.”</p><p>To ease Kageyama’s worries further, Iwaizumi pressed a delicate kiss to the spot, ruffling the boy’s hair when he came up again.</p><p>“…Oh.” </p><p>Kageyama flushed in embarrassment, only offering Iwaizumi a shy smile in return, so at a loss for words that he was unable to even cough up a mere thank you. </p><p>It was then that Iwaizumi realised again just how young this kid really was. His boyish features were more prominent in the warm light of their apartment, soft cheeks tinted pink, innocent eyes blinking at him, and guilt twisted in Iwaizumi’s gut.</p><p>As glad as he was that they had found the perfect match, the right human for them, Iwaizumi didn’t feel right about keeping him here like this. He knew that Kageyama had agreed to it earlier, but he wondered if the boy had actually thought it through properly, or if it had just been a hasty decision made in the heat of the moment. </p><p>After all, he knew all too well how hard it was to say no to Oikawa.</p><p>“You don’t have to stay, you know,” Iwaizumi blurted out before he could stop himself, his good conscience getting the better of him. “Oikawa’s all talk. He won’t actually do anything if you decide to leave.” He paused, thinking. “Well, he might sulk for a few days, a few weeks, even, but he won’t hunt you down or whatever, is what I mean.”</p><p>That made Kageyama frown, like he was puzzled as to why Iwaizumi was even bringing this up, and he was hesitant when he asked, “Is… Is this your way of kicking me out, Iwaizumi-san?” </p><p>Sadder, lower, he choked out, “You don’t want me anymore?”</p><p>Kageyama felt hurt, <em> used, </em> like these people had just fed him all those lies about wanting to be with him, to take care of him, just to convince him to let them drink his blood, only to cast him aside as soon as they were done.</p><p>Like with Oikawa, Iwaizumi was fast to reassure Kageyama, cupping his face in his palms, eyes pooling with concern as clear as water. </p><p>“Hey, come on now, that’s not it. Of course I want you, <em> we </em> want you, but…” He sighed, thumbs pressing into Kageyama’s cheeks as he tried to get the boy to see things his way. “You’re still so young, Tobio. I’m sure you must have better things to do, better places to be. You don’t have to stay here with us just because we want you to.”</p><p>“But <em> I </em> want to,” Kageyama insisted, still pouting as he pressed into Iwaizumi’s touch, nuzzling against the inside of his hand. “I told you, right? I want this. I want you, Iwaizumi-san. I want Oikawa-san too. I’m sure of it.”</p><p>Another sigh rattled Iwaizumi’s lungs; helpless, defeated, and he had a feeling it might turn out to be just as difficult to say no to Kageyama as it was to Oikawa. </p><p>
  <em> Still… </em>
</p><p>“Look, you’re probably tired right now,” Iwaizumi started, standing upright again before he caved into the younger’s persuasion. “So, just sleep it off here first, think about it well, and in the morning… Oikawa usually sleeps in for a pretty long time after a good feeding, so if you want to go, you should do it before he wakes up.” </p><p>Iwaizumi stroked Kageyama’s cheek one last time, offering a smile that made his heart ache. “But, if you really want to stay, then stay, Tobio.”</p><p>Stumped, Kageyama could only nod at Iwaizumi’s instructions, barely registering the brief kiss to his forehead until he was left on his own in the empty living room again, wondering just what he was going to do now.</p><p>Sure, he’d said that he wanted this, that he was certain of it, but Iwaizumi was right. Was it really Kageyama who wanted this, or was he only forcing himself to want it because they wanted it? Because they wanted <em> him? </em></p><p>He’d never been wanted by anyone, not like this, not this much, and Kageyama wondered if that was the only reason he was sticking around. He wondered if he only liked the attention, the affection, the simple, hopeful idea of being theirs and theirs alone. </p><p>But was it so wrong?</p><p>If they wanted Kageyama for his blood, for his life, then was it really so wrong for him to want them for their love?</p><p>And was it so wrong for them to want the same? Was it wrong that they wanted more than just someone to feed on? Was it really so wrong that they wanted a person they could care for, a person they could look after, a person they could smother in all the love that they both had to offer?</p><p>Iwaizumi wouldn’t be surprised if Kageyama left, if he suddenly realised that this might not be the best thing for him, that it might be far more than he’d ever bargained for. And he wouldn’t be surprised if Oikawa got upset about it too, if he got angry at Iwaizumi for scaring the kid away when they’d gotten so lucky to find someone so good.</p><p>But he <em> was </em> surprised when he felt the weight shift on their bed, the mattress creaking loudly as something, <em> someone, </em> slid his way in between their bodies, fitting himself right in the middle of the two.</p><p>The disruption stirred Oikawa for a moment, eyes cracking open to see Kageyama wedged between them uncomfortably, his gangly body stuck in an awfully awkward position. </p><p>Panic flooded Kageyama’s face for a moment as Oikawa stared at him, almost like he regretted coming into their room, their <em> bed, </em> uninvited, but—</p><p>“Sleep, Tobio-chan.”</p><p>Oikawa threw his arms around Kageyama as he got ready to sleep again, legs wrapping around him too, and he latched onto him so easily that it was as though he had already long accepted Kageyama as his, as though he just knew that Kageyama would stay.</p><p>And if Kageyama was here, if he was staying, then it was clear that he’d already made his choice too, hadn’t he?</p><p>It was only Iwaizumi left. It was only Iwaizumi who needed to decide just what he wanted from them, and if Oikawa wanted this, if Kageyama wanted this too, then… </p><p>Iwaizumi shuffled closer, stretching his arms out as far as he could, hugging both Oikawa and Kageyama in his embrace, and the two boys, <em> his boys, </em> looked back at him with sleepy eyes and tired smiles, and <em> ah, </em> what else could he ever want but this?</p><p>They finally had a warm body, fresh blood, <em> life. </em> They felt it thrum under their hands, felt it pulse through their own veins. They felt Kageyama, and he felt them. He felt just how much they needed him, wanted him, <em> craved </em> him. </p><p>And for once, they all felt alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>contact, updates and info ↓</p><p>🦋: <a href="https://twitter.com/jeweIIes">twitter</a><br/>🐱: <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/jeweIIe">curiouscat</a><br/>💌: <a href="https://jewelles.carrd.co">carrd</a></p><p>comments + kudos always appreciated! if you’d like to support my work further, please check out my twitter or carrd! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>